Dharmaputra Winehsuka: Relakan
by ambudaff
Summary: Tanca kecil menemukan kucing di subuh hari. Kucing yang akan menegaskan jalan hidupnya kelak, menjadi tabib. Untuk HARI KUCING


**RELAKAN**

_Rakryan Tanca adalah salah satu dari Dharmaputra Winehsuka, beredar di seri buku Gajah Mada tulisan __**Langit Kresna Hariadi**__; seri buku Senopati Pamungkas tulisan __**Arswendo Atmowiloto**__; dan komik Dharmaputra Winehsuka karya __**Alex Irzaqi**__. Fanfiksi ini bersumber dari komik._

_Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, tidak untuk memperoleh keuntungan materi._

_Chibi Tanca. Family/Hurt/Comfort. Rate K+_

-o0o-

Guyuran demi guyuran air dingin membasahi tubuh mungil bocah tujuh tahun itu. Hari masih gelap, tapi ia sudah mandi di pinggiran perigi. Agak jauh di sampingnya ada seorang wanita sedang mencuci pakaian, dan ada sebuah bakul berisi beras.

Selesai mandi, dengan tubuh menggeletar, bocah itu mengeringkan badan. Lalu mendekati wanita itu.

"Nyai guru, biar aku yang mencuci berasnya—"

Tersenyum, wanita itu menyerahkan bakul beras. Bocah kedinginan itu dengan hati-hati menimba seember air, menuangkannya pelan-pelan di atas bakul beras sambil mengaduk berasnya perlahan, mencari butiran yang tak boleh hadir macam kerikil atau kulit gabah dan membuangnya. Sekali lagi ia menuang air di atas beras sambil mengaduknya, dan kemudian puas. Air yang keluar dari bakul sudah jernih.

Wanita yang dipanggil Nyai Guru itu juga sudah menyelesaikan cuciannya. "Pulanglah duluan, _Tole_, simpan berasnya di sisi tungku."

"Baik, Nyai Guru—" sahut bocah itu. Sambil mendukung bakul beras itu, dia berbalik dan pergi. Dia tidak boleh menoleh, dia sudah paham, sekarang giliran Nyai Guru yang akan mandi. Dia berjalan menuju pintu belakang, hendak menyimpan bakul beras di dapur.

Tapi ia terhenti di dua langkah menuju dapur.

Ada sesuatu di sana. Makhluk hidup, ia rasakan.

Perlahan ia mendekat.

Gundukan bulu hitam itu bergerak sedikit, menandakan ia hidup.

Perlahan bocah itu mendekat. Bakul berasnya disimpan di tanah. Ia merendahkan badannya agar bisa mendekat.

"Kau—kenapa?"

Gundukan bulu itu bergeming.

Bocah itu mengulurkan tangan, berusaha mengusap anak kucing itu. Anak kucing itu mengedik, campuran antara kaget dan ingin menghindar dari sentuhan. Makhluk itu mengeluarkan suara lirih, "—miiiiing,"

Rasa ingin tahu yang sangat membuat bocah itu bertahan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mengamati lebih jelas.

Mungkin kakinya luka, itulah sebabnya saat ia berusaha menyentuhnya, kucing mungil itu bersuara.

Bocah itu mengulurkan tangan lagi, kali ini dari arah yang berbeda. Tak ada reaksi negatif. Jadi si bocah meneruskan, mengangkat bocah kucing itu, meletakkannya hati-hati dalam pangkuan. Hati-hati pula ia berdiri. Nyaris terlupakan bakul berasnya, untung ia ingat saat ia melangkah.

Masuk ke dapur dari pintu belakang, ia meletakkan bakul beras di sisi tungku. Lalu meletakkan dengan sangat hati-hati kucing mungil itu di depan tungku. Masih di dalam radius kehangatan api tungku.

Lalu ia memeriksa dengan hati-hati. Ada apa gerangan dengan si kucing kecil ini?

Sekali tersentuh kaki kanan depannya, dan si kucing refleks menarik kakinya. Si bocah itu mencoba lagi, kali ini ekstra hati-hati.

Dapat. Kaki kanan terpegang mantap, mata si bocah mengamati seksama.

Ternyata ada semacam duri menancap. Pantas.

Gerakan tangannya berusaha untuk menarik duri, tapi si kucing kecil itu lebih waspada. Menarik cepat kakinya, menyembunyikannya di bawah badannya, sambil mengeong protes, "—miuuung."

Guru pernah bilang kalau ia berbakat dalam hal obat-obatan dan ramuan. Penyembuhan. Mungkin pula inilah sebabnya ia seperti punya rasa lebih untuk menyelamatkan makhluk berbulu hitam ini.

Er... tidak terlalu hitam sih. Dadanya putih, dan keempat kakinya juga, seperti kalau seseorang memakai kasut. Cantik.

Diangkatnya kucing kecil itu, dan tiba-tiba saja terbersit caranya.

Ia duduk bersila di hadapan tungku. Didekatkannya si kucing ke dada, posisi ekor menempel di dada. Tangan kirinya memegang makhluk kecil itu, melingkarinya. Erat-erat tapi tak menyakitkan. Jemari tangan kirinya diletakkan sedemikian rupa di leher si kucing, siap menahan jika saja makhluk ini berusaha menggigitnya, dan tangannya terposisikan menahan kaki-kaki kecilnya jika saja ia mencakar.

Dengan cepat, dalam hitungan detik, tangan kanannya mencabut duri itu.

"MIAUW!"

Nyaring, tapi pendek. Sepertinya meongan protesnya mendadak terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa duri yang menyakitkan tadi sudah tak ada.

Seringai kemenangan menghiasi wajah bocah ini.

Sekarang, langkah selanjutnya. Bocah ini membawa kucing kecil ke sudut—tempat ia biasa tidur—dan menyimpannya di atas tilam tempat ia biasanya berbaring. Disobeknya ujung kain batik panjang. Dari sela dinding bilik diambilnya kantong tempat penyimpanan daun-daun ramuan pemberian Guru. Diambilnya beberapa lembar daun tertentu. Ditariknya batu penggerus, juga dekat dinding, lalu digerusnya daun-daunan itu hingga lumat.

Sekarang, ditariknya kaki si kucing perlahan, agar tak disembunyikan di bawah tubuh kecilnya. Jelas terlihat luka yang ada. Dibersihkan sebisanya. Lalu dibubuhi lumatan daun yang tadi. Dibalut dengan kain sobekan, ia mengikatnya erat-erat tapi tetap hati-hati.

Selesai.

Kucing kecil itu tetap diam, tak protes. Tak berbunyi. Memperhatikan apa yangsedang diperbuat oleh manusia kecil itu pada luka di kakinya, dan ia berkesimpulan bahwa manusia kecil ini sedang membuatnya nyaman.

Manusia kecil ini kemudian berdiri, memutar mengelilingi tungku, dan mengambil sesuatu di balik tungku. Sebuah piring tanah liat, dengan sesuatu di atasnya.

Potongan-potongan ikan. Sepertinya sisa makan tadi malam, disimpan di balik tungku supaya tetap hangat, untuk tambahan teman sarapan. Bocah kita mengambil sepotong, dan mengulurkannya pada si kucing.

Pertama hanya dipandang saja. Kucing kecil itu ragu. Akan tetapi sorot mata sungguh-sungguh si bocah, membuat kucing kecil itu maju, mengendus-ngendus, dan kemudian menjilati.

Enak.

Sekarang sudah bukan menjilati lagi, tetapi sudah menggerigiti. Sedikit semi sedikit, karena rahang dan gigi-giginya masih kecil. Pelan-pelan, habis semuanya.

Kucing kecil itu kemudian menjilati kedua kaki depannya, hati-hati menjilati kaki kanannya yang luka dan sudah dibalut. Lalu meringkuk di pojokan. Menyimpan kepalanya yang kecil di pangkuan kaki depan. Dan menutup mata.

Si Bocah menghela napas lega.

Sekarang, meneruskan tugas-tugas yang diberikan Guru tiap hari, seperti biasa—

—tapi begitu ia bangkit, nyaris saja bertabrakan dengan badan tinggi besar Guru—

"Eh, Gu-Guru—"

"Bagus sekali, Tanca! Cabut dulu durinya, bersihkan, baru balut! Itu baru namanya calon tabib—"

Tanca tak bisa berkata-kata, tapi pipinya kemerahan, senang nyaris tak tertahan mendengar pujian Guru.

"Ayo, kita kerjakan tugas seperti biasa—"

Dan pagi baru pun dimulai.

-o0o-

Sudah setengah hari kucing itu berada di rumah Guru, bersama Tanca tentu. Sesudah beristirahat, kucing kecil itu sudah bisa berdiri, dan berjalan sedikit, walau masih terpincang-pincang.

Nyai Guru memberinya potongan-potongan ikan lebih banyak lagi. Makannya lebih banyak kali ini, lahap.

"Mau diberi nama siapa?" sahut Nyai Guru, sambil memperhatikan kucing kecil itu menjilat-jilati kaki depannya sehabis makan.

"Er ... si Subuh? Karena ditemukannya subuh-subuh?"

Nyai Guru tertawa kecil. "Bagus juga, _Tole_. Si Subuh—"

Makhluk kecil yang sedang dibicarakan itu mengangkat kepala, dan memandang kedua manusia di hadapannya. Terdiam seperti sedang berpikir sejenak, kucing itu kemudian kembali menjilati kedua kaki depannya.

Tanca tertawa.

-o0o-

Malam itu Tanca tidur memeluk Subuh. Keduanya lelap dipeluk udara malam yang dingin. Tapi saat dinihari, saat fajar sudah menjelang akan datang, Tanca refleks terbangun. Otomatis mengikuti Nyai Guru ke sumur.

Saat kembali, Subuh masih menggelung di pojok. Saat Tanca akan mengikuti Guru ke sawah, juga masih menggelung di pojokan.

"Dasar malas," tawa Tanca kecil, sambil berlari mengikuti Guru yang sudah lebih dahulu melangkah.

-o0o-

Tapi hatinya tak enak, saat ia pulang bersama Guru dari sawah, dari sungai, dan dari hutan. Habis bercocok tanam, kemudian berlatih, lalu mencari daun-daunan untuk ramuan. Dan pulang menemui Nyai Guru sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

Matanya bertanya, mulutnya belum mengucap, ketika Nyai Guru sudah keburu mendahului, "—si Subuh, _Tole_—"

Tanca berlari secepat ia bisa ke belakang, ke tempatnya biasa tidur.

Subuh ada di tilam yang biasa. Meringkuk seperti biasa.

Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda napas. Tak ada tanda gerak. Tak ada tanda kehidupan.

Gemetar Tanca menjulurkan tangan, hati-hati menyentuh bulu Subuh.

Tubuhnya sudah kaku.

Kenapa? Bukankah kemarin ia sudah sehat, sudah mau makan, sudah belajar berjalan?

Guru sepertinya mengamati di ambang pintu.

Melihat mata anak didiknya bertanya-tanya seperti itu, tak mendapat jawaban, ia mendekat. Perlahan diambilnya anak kucing kecil itu. Dan ditelitinya sejenak.

"Kemarin tak kau lihat durinya seperti apa?"

Tanca menggeleng. Ia hanya tahu bahwa duri itu menyakiti kaki si kucing, dan ia mencabutnya, dan ia mengobatinya.

"Sepertinya duri tanaman beracun, kalau melihat kematiannya seperti ini. Kau kemarin memberinya ramuan hanya untuk mengobati lukanya. Tapi itu berhasil mempertahankan nyawanya beberapa jam lebih lama. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan langsung mati—"

Sebutir cairan jatuh dari mata Tanca, tak tertahankan.

Nyai Guru menepuk bahunya. "Sudahlah, _Tole_. Kita kuburkan. Dia sudah pergi. Dia sudah ada di kahyangan bersama dewa-dewa para binatang—"

Mengusap airmatanya, Tanca mengangguk. Tanpa suara diikutinya Guru ke luar. Cangkul yang tadi dibawa ke sawah, sekarang menjadi penggali lubang kubur si Subuh.

Perlahan menurunkan tubuh Subuh, dipeluk tanah, kemudian disiram air. Tanca masih saja terdiam.

Nyai Guru memberikan sepotong kayu untuk menandai makamnya.

Tanca berlutut dan terpekur. Terdiam beberapa saat.

Kemudian perlahan ia berbisik, "Aku berjanji, Subuh, aku akan mempelajari semua ilmu ketabiban yang aku bisa. Aku berjanji, Subuh!"

Malam mulai membayang.

**FIN**


End file.
